


Devil Survivor: DxD

by JohnTitor



Category: Highschool DxD, Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnTitor/pseuds/JohnTitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazuya Minegishi has 7 days to save the world... or destroy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A boy sat on a bench watching his younger brother play in the jungle gym _. He doesn’t remember…_ The boy’s 18th birthday was just yesterday, and it was surprising to say the least.

He sat there watching his younger brother play. No care in the world, just being a typical 11 year old boy. The kid ran up the slide, despite not being supposed to, and just general kid things. At this, the young man sat there with his head in his hands.

It had hit him like a freight train. He was the reincarnation of Cain.

What a joke. Forever forced to relive his life, always with a younger sibling, one who was apparently spared the memories of being Abel. _Maybe it’s for the best…_ It had been hundreds of life spans now, he had lived with guilt over what had happened to his younger brother. No, not happened _. What I did…_

The man didn’t know what to do. In all his lives, he just got by, moved out left the family behind. Of course the younger brother would call, or visit. It hurt him to see his younger sibling, in every life time.

_This is all **your** fault… if you’re omnipotent, then you knew this would happen, you let this happen. It’s **your** fault too…_

He was busy paying attention to the young boy that he didn’t notice when a young girl offered him a leaflet.

“Make your wishes come true!” She smiled cheerily and left.

As he saw the pastel leaflet, he could identify one of the oldest summoning rituals.

“Tomo! Come on, we’re going home!”

The little boy jumped up from the sandbox he was currently playing and ran after his brother. When the brother tried to grab his elder brother’s hand, the older brother refused.

“Grow up.” He heard his brother mutter.

* * *

“We’re home.” The little boy ran to his parents in the living room, while the older brother walked up the stairs of his two story house.

There he sat at his desk and pulled out the leaflet. He grabbed some paper, and drew out the summoning spell. With some concentration, he focused magic into the paper, and it glowed.

“Interesting.” The young teen smiled wickedly and chuckled lightly. “It seems that despite being in a new body, not only do I have all my memories, but I have my skills as well.”

He wasn’t as athletic anymore, but after the third life, he had stopped working on that. He focused only on knowledge from that point on, for with knowledge, came power, and that’s what he needed if he was going to take over this world, and achieve his revenge over God, but not just any God, the one above all, YHVW.

That night he mediated in his room till the family he was staying with fell asleep. Once he could feel their aura’s had diminished, he opened his eyes and got to work. He walked over to his desk and inspected the leaflet once more. It looked like a flyer for some maid café where they would “make your wishes come true” but the power radiating from it, meant that they were using these to have people summon them. However, who was “them” ? In all his lives, he had never seen anything like this. It seemed the supernatural were being far bolder than he remembered. He needed more information, and that’s what he was going to get. Making the proper preparations, he proceeded to grab the paper and call out, in a small but forceful voice, “Come to me.”

It was not even a second before a red magical circle formed on the ground and a demon came out, she was beautiful, a young pale girl with a frilly pink dress and blonde hair. She appeared young, and despite being gorgeous, he didn’t let his guard down.

She looked around the room. “How quaint, this room is far too barren for my taste.”

It was true that this room was empty, no pictures on the wall, or memorabilia of sports or hobbies were anywhere to be seen.

“It’s a good thing this isn’t your room then.”

His quick tongue bothered her briefly, but she restrained herself, “And for what reason have you called me here young man?”

He smiled, “To have my dreams come true?”

“Oh? You’re far too early to be sleeping with a devil such as myself.”

“And who are you? If I may ask.”

“You may ask, but it’s only proper you introduce yourself first.”

A small hum exited from his mouth. “Very well, my family given name is Ito Kentaro. It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance, and I hope we can continue our business.”

“My devil name is Gagyson, bishop to Ose Hallel of the Ose Clan, and now King of my own peerage.”

She held her head high as she finished. _Prideful. Hmph, All the better for me. The only thing I see before me is another pawn._ “Very well then, I’m assuming these flyers are used to summon devils to the homes of people.”

The devil nodded. “Correct, is this by chance your _first time_?”

He almost groaned at her innuendo. “Yes, I consider myself a scholar. My passion is knowledge, and when I saw this flyer, it reminded me of a summoning ritual, but it was a flyer for a maid café. I wondered what would happen if I called out to someone through it.”

Gagyson stared at the human in front of her. “You summoned me, on your first try? You’re not even afraid of me? I’ve told you I’m a devil right?”

He wondered what to do. “Well to be fair, I tend to take the more logical and calm route. If you wanted to kill me, you would have done so. The flyers are meant as a form of communication, so I’m assuming you’re trying to spread your territory or gain followers. Basically there’s something you need from humans, and you don’t need to get your hands dirty to get.”

The devil smiled, “Well yes, when you put it that way, I guess you’re a bit above average for a human.”

“Well then, let’s get to it.”

“The form of payment is your life. Are you willing to risk that?”

The young man bit his tongue for a second, “What do you mean by life?”

“Depending on your request, I take some of your life. If you wanted a stronger physique, I could shave a decade off of your life, and you would get a complete makeover. If you want money, it could be more; however, there are also smaller things like needing items, I can get you a new release game for only a day of your life.” She smiled at him.

The boy almost laughed. This form of payment… It was almost too much.

“That is indeed a steep price; however, for knowledge, I’m willing to pay that price.”

“Hmmm. I expected you to cower, but it’s your life anyway.”

And so their contract began.

* * *

“Venelana, with Sirzechs gone, I’ve been thinking we could have another child.”

His wife smiled, “You just want to have sex.” She accused.

“No!” After the blush in his face dispersed, “Maybe a little.”

“I guess we can start tonight?” She laughed as her husband began kissing her then and there.

* * *

“…And so an ordeal will be placed on human kind by YHVW…”

“What…”

A man grew with despair.

* * *

“For all these crimes you are cast from this realm brother. I hope you learn your lesson.”

“You won’t get away with this brother. I will come back, and far more powerful than before. You’ve missed your chance to strike me down, and for that you will pay dearly!”

“Goodbye brother.”

“Noooooooooo!”

=break=

“Yes master, I will do as you say.”

“Remember, only test him. I want to know the strength of this human.”

* * *

“Things have not gone in our favor brother! We have no hope left, we must do this.”

“Think of His children brother! They will suffer because of this.”

“They think nothing of Him. This is our last stand. We will end this, and if we can’t, we will end everything.”

“Brother… please. At least let me help them with guidance.”

“…. As you wish. But know that we will be going in full force, there are no second chances.”

=break=

“Are you sure this information is correct?” One voice asked.

“Yes.”

“The entire clan was murdered?” A female asked.

“Correct.”

“And the killers have left? Who could even do this?”

“I’m not sure

“What does the area look like?”

“Everything has been charred. There is nothing left.”

“Something is amiss. We must be vigilant.”

“Do you think this could be from the Khaos Brigade?”

“Who knows, but we can’t take any chances. Everyone must get ready.”

* * *

“So God is dead?”

“Yes. Funny no? Millions of devout religious people are praying to no one every night.”

“…Ha… hahahahaha...”

“Well it wasn’t that funny.” The young man turned to her and closed in on her. “What are you doing human?” He slammed his open palm into her forehead faster than she could react. A strange incantation came from his mouth. “Wha-?”

“Kneel.” She did so.

“Now answer me again, is God dead?”

“Yes.”

Her lidded eyes staring blankly.

The young man let out a sigh, “Well then, looks like I made a mistake.” Staring at the demon in front of him he simply said one word:

“Megido.”

* * *

**The stage was set. Peaceful days died. Let's survive.**


	2. Day 0

Kazuya Minegishi entered class and saw that the two most beautiful girls in school had already been seated. He walked past them in the front row, with a polite nod towards them and sat in his own chair behind Rias Gremory.

“Good morning Minegishi-kun!” spoke up the red head first.

“Morning Kazuya-kun!” chirped in Akeno.

“Good morning Gremory-san, Himejima-san.” At which point the young boy started taking off his headphones.

A small pout escaped Akeno, “Kazuya-kun, I thought we agreed you would call me Akeno!”

“Eh? Is that so? I don’t remember.” Kazuya responded with a weak laugh.

“Any plans for your weekend?” spoke up Rias.

“Nothing too eventful to be honest. I’m going to meet up with an old friend from middle school, and catch up a little, as well as meet up with my cousin.”

“Oooh. I wonder what kind of friends Kazuya-kun has, right Rias?” The red head simply turned to her best friend confused. “Do you think our boy here has a _girlfriend_?”

The teenager in front of them laughed, “No, nothing like that Himejima-san.”

“Look Rias, sounds like I still have a chance to make Kazuya-kun _mine_.” She purred.

Kazuya couldn’t help but turn towards her and eye her perfect figure.

“Please don’t tease him Akeno.”

Akeno however had a sudden smile, “But Rias, it feels great to see Kazuya-kun lose his compusre. It makes me want to _break_ him.”

At that Kazuya was actually confused. “What?” which was followed by Rias swiftly kicking her friend.

“But I can’t believe you get to see your cousin again Minegishi-kun!” Rias was genuinely happy for him. From what she knew, his cousin had abruptly moved out and started living on his own. Despite being Kazuya’s cousin, it made him sad, since he thought of the young man as an older brother.

Quickly afterwards, the students all rolled into the class and took their seats. Rias and Akeno face forward, and so the lectures continued.

* * *

_Am I the first one here?_ Kazuya looked around the meeting spot Atsuro had chosen. _It’s true that I rushed here so I could do some quick shopping, but I didn’t think I was here so early._

Classes had ended, and the weekend had officially begun. Kazuya had hurried home and changed clothes to meet up with his best friend. He had made a few acquaintances at Kuoh, like Rias and Akeno, whom he had a friendly rapport with because of their close proximity in class, but they always ate in their club room, so he didn’t sit with them for lunch. He was mostly a loner at school, but it wasn’t something he found particularly bothersome. He had his headphones, and was listening to a recent track released in the United States. Yuzu would call him an Americophile, but Atsuro was always one to side with him, when it came to at least comparing electronics, and what the west got that they didn’t and vice versa.

“Hey is that guy okay?”

“Those headphones are cute!”

Three girls were passing by and seemed interested in talking to him; however, one of them shot the idea down. “Stop it you guys, he’s just waiting for his girlfriend.” Giggling to each other, they walked away.

“Kazuya!” another young teen walked up to him. “It’s sooo hot today!”

Kazuya made a face, “That’s because you spend too much time in your air conditioned room.”

His friend quickly dismissed the notion. “Is that a present for Naoya?”

“Yeah. My parents were bugging me to get him something.” The shopping he had quickly done was for his cousin Naoya. “His summers will always revolve around food, so I’ve put in my favorites as well.”

His cousin wasn’t one for materialistic possessions. Kazuya didn’t consider himself materialistic, wanting only the best or anything like that, but he at least valued certain items. His headphones weren’t cheap, and he had multiple types of mp3 players at home. His cousin was completely different though and almost never asked for material items. Not during his birthday or even the western holiday that blew up, Christmas. Having been around him for a few years though, Kazuya noticed that Naoya loved food. He didn’t show it, but whenever the opportunity arose, he would go out to eat. He supposed it was his own quirk, and it wasn’t a bad habit, so he would buy him sweets whenever he needed to give him a present.

“Speaking of Naoya, I’m surprised he called us out.” Atsuro brought up a valuable point. “Well, it’s not like it bothers me. I had some questions regarding a program so I’ll be glad to get his help.”  At this point, he pulled out his phone. “Oh crap. Didn’t even notice this text.”

“Is it from Naoya?”

“Nope. It’s from Yahoo.” After reading it, he started putting his phone away. “It says she’ll be here briefly so I’m guessing she’s just around the corner.”

“DON’T CALL ME YAHOO!” An angry girl in a short skirt, and thigh highs showed up. “How many times did I tell you to stop calling me that?!?” The girl was seriously angry. “It’s Yuzu, not Yahoo.”

“But come on, they’re kind of the same no?”

“You know that because of you everyone in class has been calling me that!”

_Ah. I’m glad they’re still getting along_. Kazuya was honestly afraid that his friends would distance themselves without him there; however, it seems that Yuzu and Atsuro are getting along just fine without him. It brought a sad smile to his face, which he tried to ignore.

Placing his hand on Yuzu’s head, “Yuzu, please clam down.” A flustered Yuzu was left speechless. “I’m surprised that Naoya still hasn’t shown up.”

Atsuro took the opportunity to move on. “Yeah. Come to think of it, he’s late.”

Snapping out of her thoughts Yuzu spoke up. “Oh yeah, that’s why I’m late!”

Both males turned their attention towards her. “That’s right!” She started pulling something out of her bag. “He asked me to deliver a message to you two.”

“Ehh?” “Hmmm.” Both teens waited anxiously for Yuzu.

“Why did he calls us out, if he was just going to have Yahoo deliver something instead.”

At this Yuzu pulled out three electronic devices. “He was being really mysterious too.” She handed one to Kazuya, and one to Atsuro who immediately started powering it up. “ _You’ll all need these. Don’t lose them._ ” Her imitation of Naoya was bad, and Kazuya laughed.

“Did you tell Naoya that you were meeting us today?”

At Kazuya’s question, Yuzu simply gave him a confused look.

“Hey, this is strange.” Both turned to look at Atsuro. “I’ve never seen this OS on a COMP before. It must have been homebrew.”

“Comp? OS?” Yuzu looked confused.

“These electronic devices that Naoya gave you are actually next generation gaming devices.” Yuzu actually looked surprised. “COMP stands for Communication Player. These are pretty high tech nowadays. They have their own web browser, and e-mail function. They’re basically cell phones with better games. They even get apps.”

“Correct Kazuya! This COMP is even fancier. It has a couple folders that are lock protected.”

“Does that mean that Naoya doesn’t want us to open them?”

“No! Naoya knew I would be here, so he obviously meant this as a challenge to me!” Atsuro pulled out a lap top from his bag and quickly started typing. “Just leave it to me!”

“Is he just going to sit down here and start?”

“It’s okay Yuzu, just let him do his thing.” Kazuya calmed down his friend.

“I guess if Kazuya thinks it’s okay…”

“Done!” Atsuro shouted.

“That was fast!”

“Well I’m not completely done. You can only check your e-mail right now.”

They each grabbed one of the COMPs and logged in to their accounts.

“Look, there’s an e-mail already there!” Yuzu pointed out to the group.

“Do you think that it’s a congratulation message from Naoya?” Atsuro beamed.

“What the hell is this?” Kazuya stared at his COMP.

**FROM: _The Observer_ Subject: _LAPLACE MAIL_**

* * *

“Buchou, why are you so friendly with Minegishi-san?” A confused Yuuto spoke.

The Gremory group was currently relaxing in the Occult Research Club Room. Koneko was sitting down eating her sweets, while Rias was playing chess against Akeno.

Kiba seemingly bored decided to ask his club president a question that had been on his mind for some time.

Rias abruptly stopped her move, and got flustered; however, Akeno covered for her best friend rather quickly.

“Ara ara, is Yuuto jealous? Has buchou not been giving him enough attention?”

“Of course not!” A flustered Kiba replied. “I’m merely curious. I’ve delivered papers a few times to your class, and have seen both of you talking rather amicably with him. I was just wondering what was so special. Not many girls find him attractive.” As if to defend his point, he turned to Koneko who had been eating and asked, “Do you think he’s attractive Koneko?”

The youngest of them paused briefly, but only to reply with one word. “Dangerous.” And continued eating.

“Oh, so Koneko-chan can feel it too?” Akeno replied. “Yes, that dangerous aura that he has is what interests me the most. When we’re near him, I feel slightly nervous and it excites me.” Akeno ended with her hands on her face and her knees touching.

“Ummm. For me it has nothing to do with that.” Kiba turned away from Akeno and faced Rias. “I also know that there’s something off about him, but as far as I can tell he’s human. He has a small family, has human friends, and knows nothing about the occult. But when I talk to him, I feel at ease. It’s almost like if I’m talking to Akeno or Koneko. I know that it sounds weird, so I’m always alert because a normal human shouldn’t make me feel this way, but he does. I’ll purposely even try to ignore him, but he’s very observant, and when he asks me if something is wrong, I always end up replying to him.”

Whatever Kiba was expecting, it was not that. “Do you… _like_ him?”

“Of course not. It’s nothing like that! There’s also that dangerous vibe that he has that throws me off. He just… interests me.”

Kiba looked at the females in his group. _This is odd_. He tried to think back to his exchanges with Kazuya Minegishi, but they weren’t notable. The young man was very much a loner, but still on friendly terms with everyone. _Maybe the reason I dislike him is because of his dangerous vibe… It must rub me the wrong way…_ As his thoughts consumed him, a magic circle appeared in the club room.

“Gremory-sama!” A heavily wounded young devil appeared.

Rias had stood and was trying to help the devil. “What happened to you?”

“Germory-sama, please you need to return. The entire underworld is in chaos.”

“What’s wrong? Answer me first!” Rias started getting nervous.

“I don’t know ma’am, but the Bael Clan has been assassinated. Every major member has been killed, and Sirzechs-sama has requested that you come back.”

Rias was in shock. The Bael Clan was easily the most powerful clan in the entire Underworld. Her cousin Sairaorg was one of the strongest devils of her generation. “No way… Sairaorg-kun?”

“Yes Gremory-sama. Even Sairaorg-sama was killed.” The devil begun a coughing fit.

“Who could do this?” Akeno interjected.

“We’re not sure ma’am, but that’s not it.”

Rias’s stomach dropped.

“No…”

“What is it sir?” Kiba was anxious; meanwhile, Akeno was already hugging a sobbing Rias.

“Venelana-sama along with Lord Gremory have both been killed.” Even Koneko was standing near Rias. “Sirzechs-sama had asked a squad to come retrieve you, but we’ve been ambushed. I don’t know through what dark magic this happened, but some extinct families were a part of this attack. I know for sure that members of the Orobas, Astaroth, and even Murmur Clan were among them.”

The news was grave. _How could this be?_ Rias thought. At this point though, the devil started coughing out blood.

“Quick, we need to transport back to the Underworld. We should meet up with Sirzechs-sama.” Kiba yelled.

“On it!” Akeno replied. Passing Rias to Koneko who could easily carry her, she began her incantation for transporting magic. However, nothing happened. “What the hell.” She tried again and again, but no matter how many times she repeated it, nothing happened.

“Akeno, what’s the matter?” Kiba asked.

“I don’t know! The magic isn’t working.”

“Urgh.” The devil on the floor puked out blood and collapsed completely.

“Let’s meet up with Sona, this is getting out of hand.”

They quickly ran towards the Student Council.

* * *

The weekend was here, but for Issei, that only mean that his favorite porn shop was getting new shipment.  _Why do they have to open at 18:00!? I’m out of class at 15:00 so that leaves me over three hours to kill time. Che._ Annoyed that his favorite shop wouldn’t be open for another few hours, Issei was killing time by checking girls out from a bridge not too far from the Shibuya shopping district. _I even went home and changed, how much more time can I kill._

“You’re Issei Hyoudou from Kuoh Academy right?”

“Yeah…” Caught by surprise, Issei could only lamely reply.

“I just wanted to ask a question.”

“Sure.” _What’s with this development? Who is this cute girl talking to **me**. Is she lost?_

“I see you walk by here a lot, and I’ve admired you for quite a while. I’d like for you to be my boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend!?” _Such a cute girl wants to be my girlfriend?!?_

“Was that too much? We can start with a date if that’s what you want.”

“A date?!” _Oh crap! I think I ruined it!_

“Yeah, a date. We can go anywhere you want.”

_I can’t mess up anymore!_ “Yes! Of course!”

And for the first time in Issei’s young life, he went on a date.

_I can’t believe it. I’m actually on a date with a cute girl! We’ve gone shopping! Fuck all those guys who complain about shopping with their girls. They’re just bragging about it and rubbing it in our face! Fuck! Who wouldn’t want a cute girl to model their clothes for you! This is bliss, if only I could be in there with Yuuma-chan while she changes. Oooh. This is so hot. I’m getting turned on._ Together, Issei and Yuuma were walking down by a park. _I think this is my chance. I can grab her hand. Yes! SKINSHIP._ Issei went for it and grabbed her hand.

“Did you have Issei?”

Surprised by her question Issei, turned around and answered truthfully. “Of course! This has been the best day of my life!”

Yuuma laughed and walked ahead to a water fountain, “That’s cute!” She leaned forward and spoke in a darker voice, “Issei, would you do me a favor?”

_Yuuma-chan is acting so weird._ “…What is it?”

“Will you die for me?”

* * *

Good morning. Here is today’s NEWS.

At around 18:00 a student will **be killed** in a Shibuya-ku Aoyama park. The wounds on the corpse are consistent with an attack by a large fire arm.

A large **explosion** will occur in Minato-ku Aoyama at 19:00. The cause is unknown.

At 21:00, a **blackout** will affect the entire Tokyo metropolitan area.

Have a nice day.

“…What is this?” Yuzu was also confused.

“It says that it’s today’s news, but the times don’t match up.” Atsuro noted.

“Atsuro, this joke was in bad taste.” Yuzu began.

“What?”  he replied.

“This prank of yours was too much.” Yuzu replied.

“I wonder…” Kazuya began. “Naoya isn’t the type of person who does this for no reason. There must’ve been a reason behind this.”

“I think so too Kazuya. There’s something I must be missing.” Atsuro began connecting all three of the COMPs and connected them to his laptop. “I’m going to crack the rest of these files. I’ll meet up with you guys when I’m done.”

“Are you serious Atsuro?” Yuzu freaked out.

Kazuya turned towards Yuzu, “Don’t worry, let’s let him work it out. We can go kill some time together.”

_To-together? Is this a date? It’s a date!?_

“What’s wrong?” Kazuya asked Yuzu.

“It’s nothing!” She replied quickly, “Let’s go Kazuya!”

He followed after her and they started walking off.

“Do you want to keep walking, or is there place you’d like to go to? There’s the movies, or karaoke?”

“Well actually, if Atsuro is trying to call us how would we hear him?” Kazuya replied.

“Oh yeah, I didn’t think of that. Well what do you want to do?” She replied to him.

“Well I still have some snacks, would you like to go eat them at the park?” He offered showing her the bag he had been carrying.

“Who are those for?” Yuzu was confused by the random picnic idea.

“Well they were for Naoya, but…” his voice trailed off.

“You know, I’m actually quite hungry. Let’s go to the park.” She smiled at him trying to cheer him up.

“Thanks.” He started walking with her, careful with his bag of snacks. “I miss him you know.” Yuzu simply listened in. “He used to live with us for so long, I thought of him as my older brother, but then he just up and moved out. Thanked my parents, and said goodbye, but he was gone in under a week. I thought he was going to show up today, but I guess he was busy.”

Yuzu was surprised. She didn’t that’s how he felt. _He might be lonelier than I thought_.

“Tonight and for the next three days, fellow members who believe in the power of the internet will gather in Tokyo. Please attend if your heart desires.”

They were about to sit down at a table nearby when they noticed some religious figures preaching.

Kazuya noticed two males, and two females who stood at the forefront of everything.

“Do you want to keep listening?” Yuzu asked.

“Hmmm… Not now. I’m hungry.”

“Heh. It’s surprising, I didn’t know you were into religion Kazuya.”

“Well, it’s good to keep an open mind. I wouldn’t say I follow the Shomonkai very closely though.

“But you even know they’re name!”

“Yuzu, you’re exaggerating. They’re famous for wearing orange. It’s like when you see a pair of guys riding bikes, while wearing a white shirt, black tie and black slacks. You know they’re Mormon.”

Yuzu laughed and countered, “No, I think that’s just you.”

Finally reaching a table they unpacked what Kazuya had bought earlier.

“This all looks delicious!” Yuzu exclaimed. She quickly dug in with gusto, and Kazuya smiled, while grabbing some for himself.

“You know, I’m surprised that Atsuro hasn’t called us.” He looked up at the sky. “It’s gotten pretty late.”

Yuzu stopped eating and looked up as well. “What time _is_ it?”

Kazuya hesitated before answering. “18:13.”

“Oh…”

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!”

Both jumped from their seats and looked in the direction of the scream.

“It can’t be…” Yuzu was already freaking out, but Kazuya started walking towards the scream. “Kazuya wait!”

His advance wasn’t halted. Kazuya continued walking, and could see a huge fountain up ahead. He could barely see a pair of… wings… up ahead.

“Wha…”

“Don’t get any closer.”

Kazuya turned around quickly. _Naoya?!_ Standing behind him was his cousin, wearing a kimono and staring directly in front of Kazuya. Behind his cousin was Yuzu, scared and almost crying. _He wasn’t talking to me…_ He turned back and could see the figure stare forward, before taking a jump back and then flapping its wings and flying off. Kazuya continued walking forward toward the body by the fountain.

“Fuck.”

He barely heard it, but it was definitely a curse word. Looking down at the teenager, he realized he knew him. “Hyoudou-san?”

The boy’s eyes almost closed but they were still moving. They scanned him, but didn’t reveal anything. Of course not many people knew who Kazuya was; however, no one at Kuoh was ignorant of who Issei was.

“Fuck this.”

Kazuya stared at the boy and the gaping hole in his stomach. _The laplace mail came true… He looks like he got shot straight through the stomach…_ Standing over him, he saw as Issei Hyoudou died.

“Hmmmm… I expected something interesting to happen.”

Kazuya turned around and caught his cousin much closer to him now, watching over Issei as well.

“It can’t be…” Yuzu was visibly shaken. In front of her was the corpse of a teen younger than  herself. And the laplace mail been correct. “B-but we got the email before the incident happened…”

“Naoya.” Kazuya stepped closer to his cousin.

“Hmmm?” Naoya answered curiously.

“Why did you give the COMPs to Yuzu?”

“Eh…?” Yuzu was confused by where the conversation was going.

“You invited me and Atsuro out today, but Atsuro didn’t tell you he invited Yuzu, he didn’t even tell me. You knew the three of us would meet, and so you gave Yuzu three COMPs. We don’t even go to the same school, so it’s not like you gave them to her to give to me in class. You knew we would meet up today. And that e-mail we received… It’s as if it predicts the future.”

“Kazuya, what are you talking about!” Yuzu yelled. She was obviously still freaking out from seeing a dead teen on the floor.

“That is something only you could consider. If I were to have sent an e-mail like that to somebody else, they would have thought that I was working with the person who killed that teen. After all, I knew of the event before it happened. Your unpredictability never ceases to amaze me. You truly are my cousin.”

Confused both teenagers simply stared at Naoya, who neither confirmed nor denied being able to predict the future.

“Hurry and find Atsuro immediately. Soon it will all begin.” And he walked off before they could ask anything else.

Not sure what do, and thinking that it would look bad if the cops came and saw them near the corpse of a teen they quickly left while calling Atsuro, leaving a dead Issei behind. After reaching the table where they had been eating lunch at, they told their friend to meet them there.

“This is serious Atsuro!” Yuzu yelled.

“Naoya wouldn’t be working with assassins, right Kazuya?”

The other teen nodded.

“So then what? Naoya can predict the future is what you’re saying?”

“I thought you said it was just a prank Yahoo!” Atsuro laughed.

“This is serious Atsuro! A kid actually died!”

“Wasn’t it just by pure coincidence? How would you know Yuzu?” The beanie wearing teen was adamant about it.

“But…”

“If the other incidents happen too… You’ll have to believe that Naoya can predict the future right?” Kazuya suddenly spoke up.

“The others…” Yuzu began to freak out again. “The explosion and the power outage!?”

“Stop!” Atsuro finally spoke. “You two are getting ahead of yourselves. Listen, Naoya isn’t a thug or has clairvoyance. Let’s just take things one at a time, yes?” Both teens nodded their heads. “Okay, well then first we’ll begin with the COMPs. I’ve finally gotten through most of the security, but the last line says to reboot all three devices at the same time. So I’ll give you guys yours, and then I’ll reboot mine, and we can finally see what Naoya wanted us too.”

Each teen grabbed one, but Kazuya was hesitating. _What is this uneasiness… It won’t go away… It’s like when I’m in class with Himejima-san and Gremory-san, but it feels wrong…_ He glanced to the side, and a few yards away, he could see an outline… _What is that? Naoya? Why is he here…_

“Alright! On three we hold the power button okay!?” Atsuro’s shout brought him back to the main conversation. Holding his COMP, he stared at Atsuro and Yuzu who were ready to start. “One… two… three!”

So many words were blurring by the screen. “What the hell. Some of this isn’t even in code… I think I see hieroglyphs?” Atsuro was intensely staring at his screen trying to read what he could.

**Demon Summoning Program Ready To Boot.  
Now Booting.**

Kazuya knew a decent amount of English, and he could read that much. “Demon?”

A powerful shock came from the COMPs, enough to hit all three of them. “Arrgggh!” It went through their bodies, and down to their bones. They could feel it messing with their heads; however, it wasn’t a painful sensation, but feeling something invade their bodies was enough to make them scream. “Fuuuck.” Kazuya let out, as shock was disappearing. It was only a brief reprieve however, as from the COMP a hand started coming. “Wha-” Kazuya shouted as a beast came out, causing Kazuya to drop the COMP.

“You woke me up, human!” the ogre looking creature growled. Kazuya turned to his friends, but they were in similar situations. A demon with a horn on its head and large claws was near Atsuro, and an elf with wings was by Yuzu hovering over her. He heard her shout out, “Monsters came out of the COMPs!”

The three of them were separated, and the monsters seemed to overpower them. Kazuya wasn’t sure what to do, but he saw how the Waira smacked Atsuro near Yuzu. She tried to run towards her fallen friend, “Atsuro!” However, the Pixie that was there shouted, “Kyahaha!? Come on is that all, human??” Flying over to where Yuzu was the fairy shouted, “ZIO!” and an electric bolt coming from her hands shot at Yuzu. The poor girl got hit straight on, and fell to her knees. “Ahaha! What’s with you humans? Are you unmotivated?” The Pixie flew closer to Yuzu and yelled, “If you don’t fight back, you’re going to die next!” Strangely enough, at this part Atsuro is the one who got to his knees and ran at the fairy. “Yuzu!” The attack was futile though. From behind the Waira spoke, “You’re still conscious? Quite strong for a youngster.” And smacked him at his exposed back, dropping him down again.

How do I know their names! Why can’t I move? Is this fear? Kazuya didn’t know what was happening, but the uneasiness in his heart hadn’t diminished. It had only caused his heart to beat faster. Watching his friends get hit was a shock, and is if to finally snap him out of his stupor, a voice called out from behind, “Human… It’s already over.” The ogre was standing over him with a huge butcher’s knife, and swung down. Kazuya jumped away and saw as the ogre hit a stop sign, slicing through the metal, and leaving it in half. “Hmmm… what should I eat first?” The ogre taunted. “Should I start with your head?” However, a strong smell reached him. “What’s that?” The demon looked to where Kazuya’s shopping bag was at. “Is this human food?” Seeing the demons back, Kazuya ran and picked up the stop sign, lifting it easily, despite being so big. He swung it, and from the sharp side of the stop sign embedded it into the ogre’s neck. Jumping back Kazuya stared at the ogre. Where did that strength come from? Not only did he pick up a pole with ease, but he swung it with enough force to penetrate an ogre. The ogre however, didn’t fall. Instead it turned and faced Kazuya. “You’re strong human.” It laughed, “I like that!!” Falling on its knees, it spoke to Kazuya once more. “If I lose, I have to obey you. By the way, this demon “contract” can’t be reversed. I can still fight! …But I can only follow you as a partner.”

With that it disappeared, leaving Kazuya standing by his comp, where it now had the ogre’s stats. “It went back into the comp?” _What do I do now?_ He turned and saw that his friends had not improved their circumstances. Atsuro was being choked by the Waira and Yuzu was being electrocuted. He looked at the COMP and saw the Ogre’s stats one more time. “Ogre, come forth and help me save those two!” With that  yell, the Ogre was once more summoned. Kazuya picked up the pole and stared at the Ogre, “You take the Waira, I’ll get the Pixie.” The Ogre let out a sick smile, “Sure thing partner.” And both charged. The fairy was about to shock Yuzu one last time, but had to dodge as Kazuya came at her with the pole. “What the-” she shouted. “What happened to Ogre?” She turned and saw as the Waira and Ogre fought. With the Waira trying to block the Ogre’s giant butcher knife using only its claws. “Don’t turn your back on me!” “Huh!?” But before she could look behind, a stop sign cracked into her skull. “Arrrgh!” She dissimilated, but Kazuya wasn’t done, “Fairy Pixie, please come out!” And she appeared once more, “Use Zio on that Waira!” A che, could be heard from the fairy, but it did so, “ZIO!” The Waira was shocked, and as it was being electrocuted, the ogre clubbed at its head finishing it off.

“What the hell!?” Yuzu shouted. “Did those monsters save us?”

“I’ve become their partner.”

Atsuro grunted, “Ugh, what does that mean?”

Kazuya walked towards him and saw that the Waira had stabbed him in the stomach. “Yuzu! We have to get him to the hospital! He’s been stabbed.”

“Oh god.” She screamed. “Hang in there Atsuro!” crawling near him, she put her hand over his stomach and almost reflexively shouted, “Dia!”

Kazuya turned towards her confused, but when he saw Atsuro’s wound close up he didn’t mind anymore.

“It doesn’t hurt anymore?” Atsuro answered.

“What did you do Yuzu?” Asked Kazuya.

“I don’t know. I just know I didn’t want Atsuro to die, and the words came naturally to me.” She replied.

Atsuro quickly grabbed the COMP and looked at them. “It’s all in the COMPs programming!” Both teens looked at the techie in the group. “First off was the Demon Summoning Program. That summoned Ogre, Waira and Pixie. The Demon Summoning Program seems to form some contract between the user and the demon. That’s why Kazuya was able to use both Ogre and Pixie to take down Waira. Then, there was the enhancements. You both noticed Kazuya’s ridiculous strength right? That was definitely part of the enhancements that were on the screen. If Waira stabbed any other human, they would die, but thanks to that enhancement, I was only injured. And finally, just now Yuzu used a Skill. I don’t know what else to say, but it’s almost like Magic. People say magic is just science you can’t understand. But thanks to this COMP I can understand the basics. You use a Skill or Spell, and use your mana, and then you defeat a demon to make it your partner. There are rules for everything, and this magic is just the same!”

Yuzu and Kazuya simply stared flabbergasted at what Atsuro had said.

“Then what about the numbers over our heads?” Kazuya spoke up.

At that both teens looked at him, “What?”

“Ever since the battle, whenever I see people walking from a distance, they all have numbers over their heads. Most of them say seven, but so far ours say zero.”

“A number over our heads? What are you talking about?” Yuzu replies. It seems that the only who can see these numbers is Kazuya.

“I don’t see them either, but you don’t look like you’re kidding.”

BOOOM!

Everyone turned reflexively, “The explosion!”

Kazuya looked at his COMP. “It’s just like the e-mail said. Naoya gave us these modified COMPs, he most likely designed this program, and the e-mail only shows up on the COMPs, not our regular accounts in our phones. It must be his as well.”

Atsuro nodded to everything he said, “That’s true..”           

“We have to find Naoya then! He can explain what’s going on.”

“I see… You’re right. Let’s go find him.”

“Wait.” Yuzu was still on her knees, shaking. “Wait a minute. Why? I can’t go on…”

“What’s wrong with listening to Naoya?”

“Who cares!” Yuzu shouted. “After what you’ve seen with your own eyes, do you still want to be involved in this?” Yuzu grabbed her COMP and threw it down on the ground. “It’s all because of these things!”

“Yuzu!” Kazuya tried to reason with her, but she replied first.

“I mean… Kazuya, you’re going to get badly hurt! You could end up like that boy from your school!” _Hyoudou-san…_ “I don’t want you to die!”

“Yuzu… We need to find Naoya. Once he explains things, then we can see our options.” Kazuya thought this would be best.

However, Yuzu had been through enough. “No!” and ran off away from them. “Kya! Wha- what is this?”

The two teens heard her scream and ran towards her. In front of her was another demon, and Kazuya quickly summoned a demon to protect her. “Summon: Ogre!” The butcher knife wielding monster came running; however, before reaching his target, the monster made its move and literally froze it in its tracks. _Ice?!_ Kazuya briefly heard his demons warning. “Human… run for it… This guy is too strong.”

Standing too far away to help Yuzu, but close enough to see, Atsuro and Kazuya didn’t know what to do. Their hesitation cost them. The demon before Yuzu formed a spear of ice and threw it, clearly going through Yuzu’s head.

“Noooo!” Shouted Atsuro.

“What…” replied Kazuya.

And Yuzu didn’t say anything.

_Fuck… Hyoudou-san. Yuzu… What the hell is this? What’s going on?!_


	3. Day One (Pt I)

"Agi!" Atsuro shouted. A ball of fire shot out towards the demon that had decapitated their friend.

The demon growled and jumped back. "Human… that flame was just aimed at me?" Despite having been effective, it wasn't enough to actually kill the demon. It growled once more, "DIE!" and charged at Atusro to deliver a brutal hit.

Kazuya didn't know what to do. _This demon is far stronger than the ones we have faced…_

"Maragi!" A voice called out.

In that instant the demon was completely engulfed in flames, halting its attack.

"There's no escape Wendigo!" _I know her…_ "Atone for your wicked ways."

"Fire! Fire!" These flames were much more powerful. "I'll remember this human! I'll definitely kill all of you bastards!" and with that his body turned to snow and vanished.

"He disappeared?" Kazuya spoke up.

"I missed him. I must chase immediately." The young girl muttered.

"Are you alright Kazuya?"

Atsuro and Kazuya stood there and in front of them was Yuzu's body. Both of them were injured just from being attacked by some of the harsh winds from the demon.

The woman who had saved them looked at them, and where the Wendigo was. Finally making a choice called out, "Asia-san!" Another timid girl came out with fellow Shomonkai members accompanying her. "Please heal these boys."

"Hello!" The timid girl approached them. She put her hands in front of them, and they stared at her briefly, "Media!"

Both of them stared at her as she healed them. "Do you have a COMP as well?" asked Atsuro.

The young girl smiled. "Yes. It's very helpful. My healing powers have grown quite rapidly with it."

Both teenagers looked at her innocent smile. "How much stronger?" Asked a desperate Kazuya.

"What?" asked Asia.

"Can you heal my friend…" he pointed towards Yuzu's corpse.

"Ummm…" She looked sad, and Kazuya understood. "Sorry no. If she lost an arm maybe… but she's dead…"

Kazuya fell back on his knees. "Fuck."

At that point the purple haired teen walked towards them. "Those COMPs. Where did you get them from?"

Atsuro answered, "Naoya gave us these."

"Naoya, really. I see." Kazuya was surprised to note that she didn't seem confused. _She must know Naoya._ " Allow me to introduce myself. I am a Priestess of the Shomonkai. My name is Amane Kuzuryu, but please just call me Amane." She pointed towards the blonde girl of similar height, "And this is a nun within our church, Asia Argento."

"Nice to meet you!" Her accent was rough, but they all understood her. "I'm so sorry I'm not strong enough…" She was referring to Yuzu whose body had been covered by a Shomonkai's robe.

The two boys saddened, still spoke on. "I'm Atsuro Kihara, and this is my best friend Kazuya Minegishi." They both bowed briefly before her. "Thank you for saving us."

Kazuya still feeling angry spoke up. "That demon… Wendigo. We can still chase after it. We're willing to help you get it!"

Amane replied swiftly, "You are not familiar with fighting demons." She began to walk away. "Leave it to us of the Shomonkai, and get away from here as quickly as possible."

They started walking away, and the teenagers followed them. "How can I do that?" Kazuya exclaimed. "I just saw that thing murder my friend!"

The Priestess turned around, "This is isn't a game Minigeshi-san. We've been training every day, all knowing that one day we would put our lives on the line. The world is facing a calamity right now, and the human race must confront it."

Kazuya was about to reply one more time; however, the lights to the park they currently reached went out.

"The black out!?" Atsuro asked. "No way."

Amane turned to them spoke a weird incantation.

"What did you do?" Kazuya could feel something was different but wasn't sure what.

"I've made a barrier to repel demons that should last until dawn." She motioned them towards the table nearby, "Please rest here and find somewhere safe to stay tomorrow." She smiled at them before walking away.

Both teens watched her along with the blonde nun walk away with a small entourage of Shomonkai followers.

Atsuro had sat down on a table, his legs on the seat and his bottom on the table. "I'm sorry Kazuya."

The other teen was staring at the retreating body of the priestess. "For what?"

"That I wasn't strong enough." Atsuro replied. "When you fought the demons the first time… If it hadn't been for you... You're the only guy I can look to follow right now."

"I feel the same way." Kazuya turned back and sat next to his friend. "We wouldn't be able to know anything about the COMPs and demons if it wasn't for you. And when Wendigo showed up… I couldn't do anything either…"

"I guess we only have each other now…"

Kazuya looked at his friend... "I wonder if my parents are safe. I've never really worried about them since I moved out, but…" thinking about Yuzu only made things worse for him.

"I think mine might be worried about me. They're in California right now, but if they see the news, they'll definitely worry."

Trying to change the topic Kazuya said, "You have no idea what I would do to move to California."

"Hah, shut up. English is hard!"

"Oh come on, it's not that bad. Besides, if you live there, I'm sure you'd pick it up faster."

"You're such an americophile." Atsuro laughed punching his arm.

"What should we do tomorrow though?" Kazuya spoke returning to a more serious matter.

"Well first off we need answers. I think finding Naoya is our best bet." Atsuro replied.

"I think I have his address on the fridge in my apartment, we can start there."

"Yeah, that sounds like as good a plan as any." Atsuro laid down on the table using his back pack as a pillow.

Taking it as a sign that his friend was going to sleep Kazuya laid down as well and closed his eyes, but sleep was not coming to him. _Why… even though the danger has passed, why is it that I still can't rest._ He pulled out his COMP and checked the stats of his current demons. _I need to get stronger…_

* * *

Sona Sitri, and her peerage had slept in the student council room which was large enough to actually house her and the rest of the Occult Research Club.

"Good morning Akeno." Sona had greeted.

The queen of the now Gremory Clan smiled politely.

In the student council room, there were currently an abundant number of people. First was Rias who had been sleeping for a quite some time on a couch. Next to her was Koneko with her head rested on her lap. Kiba had sat on floor next to the couch.

Akeno had been trying all she could with Sona and her peerage.

Sona was the heiress to the Sitri clan after her older sister became a Maou. Her peerage consisted of her queen Tsubaki Shinra, Momo Hanakai and Reya Kusaka as her two bishops. Tsubasa Yura was her Rook, while the position of Knight belonged to Tomoe Meguri, and Ruruko Nimura was her only Pawn. Together all the girls formed the Student Council of Kuoh Academy. Sona, along with Rias, were in charge of the Kuoh section of Tokyo.

"Any success?" Akeno asked.

Sona could only shake her head. After hearing the news of the demise of not only the Bael Clan, but also the unexpected death of the Gremory Clan head, Sona had also been trying to communicate with the Underworld and reach her sister. However, just like Rias and Akeno, she had no success. "I can only assume that some powerful barrier has been cast on Tokyo to prevent anyone from interfering, otherwise Sirzechs-sama would have shown up by now."

Akeno could only nod her head. "But who could be doing such a thing?"

As if to answer their question, Ruruko asked, "Hey, we're the only devils at this school right?"

Kiba had stood up and looked out the window.

" _What the hell._ "

"Yes, we should be the only two devil families here." Replied Sona.

"Then who are they?" Asked again Ruruko.

Rias, awakened by the commotion stared as everyone ran towards the window. "What's going on?"

"Buchou, we have to leave now!" Kiba yelled. Both groups looked out the window to what seemed like a dozen powerful looking demons. "This must be the forces that the devil spoke of yesterday." Recalled Kiba.

True to his word, outside they could see a demon wearing armor riding on a griffon, and on the ground there were ten horsemen demons. All of them walking towards the school.

"There are only a few; I think we can take them." Spoke Rias.

"I think we should re-" began Kiba; however, he was cut off by Rias. "Are you questioning your King?"

It was one of the few times that Rias had responded so harshly to him, and he stopped abruptly. "No mistress. I'll do as you say."

Her peerage looked at her and nodded to themselves.

Meanwhile Sona simply stared at them. When Kiba kicked the window, and then jumped through, Sona commanded her peerage to follow.

_This isn't right…_ thought Sona. However, she couldn't leave her friend behind to fight.

The battle started away, and their forces were overwhelming them. However, the head of the extinct Murmur Clan simply flew around on his griffon overhead. Whenever a horsemen, who they identified as members of the Orobas clan, would die, he would revive them.

"Akeno! You and me fight him!" Rias shouted. Both Rias and Akeno flew into the air and went head to head with the Murmur Clan Head.

It was still futile. Murmur simply took Akeno's electric attacks head on, no fear. He was however, dodging Rias like a professional airman. His griffon flew faster than they could, and while the griffon flew, he would cast magic to reanimate the fallen Orobas clansmen.

"Rias!" Sona yelled out.

Rias flew down to where Sona was and met her. "Do you have a plan?"

"Yes. This is a stalemate, if you, me, Akeno and Tsubaki attack Lord Murmur, then maybe we can kill him, but if we do so, we risk putting the rest of our peerage in danger from the Orobas clansmen." Tsubaki and Akeno were currently both engaging Lord Murmur, but with no success. "However, if only you and I attack while Akeno and Tsubaki help, we have a slight chance of winning, but also a slight chance of losing." Rias hesitated at that. Winning was important, but remembering the dead devil from yesterday and thinking about her deceased father and mother made her bite her lip. "Don't fret Rias, I have a sure fire win." Rias looked hopeful but didn't speak. "We need back up, and I think you know who can turn the tide."

Rias' eyes widened at that. Another devil that could help them, someone who was already here. " _Gasper Vladi_."

"Yes." Sona smiled. "If Kiba and Koneko protect you while you go and unseal him with Akeno, I think we can stand a chance against Lord Murmur."

Rias stared at her friend, and then above her head. _The way things are going…_ "Sona…" Simliarly, Sona was also staring above Rias' head and answered honestly. "I want to do this Rias."

"Retreat!" Yelled out Rias. Akeno flew down, and Kiba and Koneko charged back towards Rias. Rias jumped up and flew away, with her peerage following behind. _I'm sorry…_

* * *

"Atsuro… Wake up!" Kazuya nudged his friend awake.

"Hmmm..." Atsuro barely replied.

"Atsuro!" Kazuya pushed him off the table.

"Ahhh!" Atsuro finally snapped awake. "What the hell!" Picking himself off the floor and dusting himself he grunted.

"Atsuro, the blackout hasn't ended."

True to Kazuya's observation, it seemed like despite a full night having passed, the blackout had not been fixed.

"Hmm... That's crazy. Well, we should make our way towards the train and get you home. Then we can take…." Atsuro stopped what he was about to say.

_Take Yuzu home too._ Kazuya thought. "It's not fair Atsuro… She didn't want anything to do with this. She was scared, and that's how she died… in despair."

"Hey cut that out. Let's head home, and then alert the authorities." Atsuro spoke up.

Not wanting to argue, he followed along. As they exited the park, and reached more into the shopping district they saw a mess around the city.

"What's up with all the over turned cars? It's not like the traffic system stopped working." Mentioned Kazuya.

"I know right?" Atsuro agreed. "The traffic lights have their own power source in case blackouts like the one last night were to happen, they should still be functional."

"Do you think…" Kazuya didn't want to say it, but, "it was demons?"

"That could be it… I mean, we survived thanks to you, but if there were summoners out there that couldn't defeat their demon, then that means the demon was free to go right?"

"You're right…"

The more they travelled towards the train station, the louder shouts began.

"What's going up ahead?" Atsuro asked.

"I'm not sure, but I have a bad feeling about this."

Up ahead of the two teens was a huge mob of people all trying to push their way towards the front.

"What's going on!?"

"The power outage still hasn't been fixed!"

"Was there some kind of terrorist attack or disaster? Explain!"

"This is bad… My schedule's been delayed…"

"I beg of you! Let us through!"

A gunshot silenced most of the people. A soldier with a megaphone stood atop an army vehicle and spoke, "Please calm down and listen. Currently, a massive amount of poisonous gas is leaking in this area…" The soldier took a breath in and continued. "This station, including the underground, along with the entire area inside the Yamanote line has been blockaded." The whole crowd stood there shocked. "For the safety of our citizens, we humbly ask for your cooperation." At this point the soldier was going to repeat his speech.

"A… blockade?"

Kazuya's uneasiness grew. He stuck his hand inside his pocket and pulled out the COMP.

**You have 2 new mail.**

_Nothing was over yet…_

"This can't be happening." Atsuro turned at looked at Kazuya. Pulling out his own COMP, he went to the e-mail and saw the same thing.

**FROM:** _**The Observer** _ **Subject:** _**LAPLACE MAIL** _

Good morning. Here is today's NEWS.

Power outages will **continue** in all parts of Tokyo within the Yamanote loop through the day. It is unknown when power will be restored.

Poisonous gas is suspected to have escaped from underground pockets. All train services are cancelled across all lines. All exits from within the Yamanote loop will be close.

At 13:00 in Chiyoda-ku and Bunkyo-ku a localized blizzard will occur. Two victims will be **murdered** by a snowman.

HaVE a nICE daY.

"I can't believe this. Does this mean it isn't over yet?" Atsuro stared at his COMP.

Kazuya had read it through, and although some of it seemed suspicious, what bothered him was the second e-mail.

**From:** _**The Observer** _ **Subject:** _**Death Clock** _

The Death Clock displays the number of days a person has left to live. The details are:

The Death Clock is only available to the party leader.

A single digit (0-9) is displayed.

If a person has 10 or more days left before death, nothing is displayed.

Finally, the Death Clock is simply a value calculated by the Laplace system. A person's actions can cause the value to change.

"Did you read the second one?" Kazuya asked.

"Yeah…" Atsuro spoke up, "Is this what you were talking about yesterday?"

"Yeah, these are the numbers that apparently only I can see."

"If only we knew more about them then…" Atsuro mentioned.

"We definitely need more information. We have to talk to Naoya." Kazuya said.

"Yes. There is much we don't know." Atsuro chimed in. At that moment a young man passed by them, and the crowd cleared a way for him. "Hey isn't that Kaido?"

"Who is that?"

"Come on man. Kaido is famous around Shinuya." Atsuro told Kazuya. "He's a leader of his own gang, the Shibuya Daemons, however, Kaido's gang mostly protects the teenagers from around to area so they don't get involved in bad situations. If a rival gang tries to pick a fight or recruit teenagers from the area, Kaido goes and sets them straight."

"Huh." Kazuya felt like after moving to Kuoh he had lost touch with a lot of his friends. Apparently he was behind on local news as well. _It can't be helped. It's not like the girls at school would know much about gangs, and most of the boys are more interested in the girls than anything else._ "You think he'd know anything about Naoya?"

"Well, I think it's worth a shot."

Kazuya followed after the older teen. "Excuse me!"

"Huh?" The older teen turned towards him, "What do you want?"

"You're Kaido right?"

"Yeah. Again, what do you want?"

The older teen was a bit intimidating, but after seeing what Kazuya had seen last night, he didn't mind. "I was wondering if you could help me and my friend," At that point Atsuro popped out as well. "find my cousin. We got separated during this lock down."

Kaido eyed them up and down. "Yeah, sure. What are your names?"

"I'm Kazuya, and this is Atsuro." Fishing through his phone he was looking for a photo of Naoya. "This is him."

"Hmmm…" Naoya stared at the picture some more. "Well, send me the picture through IR, when we get service again I'll make sure to spread the picture to my crew."

"Thanks man!" Atsuro exclaimed. "We're going to keep looking for him, but this means a lot. Hopefully we can repay you sometime."

Kazuya was silent, but nodded as well.

"Alright, I'll see you guys around." Kaido put his own phone back in his pocket and started walking off.

"He's a pretty nice guy, man." Kazuya told Atsuro.

"Yeah, he's pretty much everything that people told me he was like." The beanie wearing teen looked at Kazuya, "So I guess we'll head to your house?"

The headphone wearing teen nodded. "Yeah, we can look around for Naoya, but without anywhere in particular to go, I think we should go to my apartment for the address. We can at least grab some food."

"That's true I guess. To be honest, a lot of my food is frozen, and with this black out, I'm afraid it must have spoiled." Atsuro laughed weakly.

Together they walked away from the train station and headed towards Kuoh Academy, where Kazuya's apartment wasn't too far from. As they walked on, they heard sounds in the distance.

"Is that another angry mob?" Atsuro could see how up ahead, was a group of people crowded around an area.

Kazuya focused in on the area, and could briefly hear the sounds of music. "Hey… doesn't this music sound familiar?"

Atsuro realized that there was an outside concert going on. "I think I've heard this music before." Turning towards Kazuya, "I'm surprised you recognize it, seeing as how it's not in English."

Kazuya socked his friend, "Shut up." As they neared the group, they felt their mood get lifted. "To be honest, this music is actually pretty good."

Atsuro nodded. "Yeah, I kind of just want to stand here for a while."

Kazuya's mood was ruined when he noticed the number above the lead singer's head. "Damn."

Atsuro hearing his friend wondered, "What's wrong?"

"Well… Her number is just like ours."

Atsuro looked from Kazuya back to Haru. "Wow. This world is fucked up man. I can't believe knowing when we're going to die is this annoying."

"Hey, as long as we can know our future, we'll be able to change it. We just need to keep our heads in the game."

"Yeah… It's too bad about her though." Atsuro looked on, now feeling melancholic over the song.

"You're right…" Kazuya smiled. "You know, I'm glad that despite being close to death yourself, you're still worried about others. To be honest, it makes me feel a little shitty over trying to survive for myself."

"Hah. Don't cut yourself short. Let's just do our best."

They stood around, but as soon as the concert ended, they continued on their trek.

"Jesus, this breeze feels good." Atsuro told Kazuya.

"You're right. Walking around so much all morning long has gotten quite hot." Looking at his surroundings he looked nostalgic. "Isn't this that amusement park with the catchy commercial?"

"Yeah, this is the main attraction here in Chiyoda. It's surprisingly empty though, maybe we can have lunch here."

_Lunch?_ "What time is it?"

Atsuro looked at his watch and answered in a soft voice, " _13:04_."

At that point the temperature dropped a few more degrees, as if to slap them in the face.

"The laplace mail…" Kazuya remembered that last statement. " _At 13:00 in Chiyoda-ku and Bunkyo-ku a localized blizzard will occur. Two victims will be_ _ **murdered**_ _by a snowman._ "

"This can't be." Atsuro looked around as snow started falling down around the dome stadium. "The laplace mail was talking about us."

At that point the blizzard hit its peak. "Unforgivable, unforgivable!" The Wendigo appeared from within the snow. "This time around, I'll slaughter you all!"

_Crap! What are we going to do? Amane isn't here to save us… This thing… This is the thing that killed Yuzu… Damn it…_ Atsuro was freaking out. "Kazuya… do you think we can make a run for it?"

"No."

"Heh. Didn't think so, but you didn't have to answer so swiftly."

"Don't worry Atsuro." Kazuya was pulling out his COMP. "I was actually going to look for this demon on my own."

Atsuro turned to face his friend, but the smile that graced his face surprised him.

"Lilim! Summon!" From Kazuya's COMP came out a female demon. "Element Flaemis, grant me your strength!"

Kazuya with two demons by his side ran straight at the demon.

"What…" Atsuro could only stare as the flame spirit and female demon flew behind Kazuya.

"Agi!" A fire ball went straight at the Wendigo, making it step back in surprise. "Graah!" It was going to attack with its massive fist, however, at that point the flame spirit wrapped itself around the Wendigo like a snake of fire, continuing to burn it. "Zio!" Further above, the female demon brought down lightning on the Wendigo. _When did he get stronger?_ Although, not at the ease that Amane had pushed back the demon, Kazuya was going at it furiously. "Agi!" Again the fire ball would hit the Wendigo. " **PESKY** human!" But the flame spirit would prevent it from being able to move out. With its body wrapped around the ice demon, it held it in its place. After enough damage, even the Wendigo had to fall on its knees. Kazuya walked up to it, "Agi!" Although this time, his fists were engulfed in fire. Kazuya then proceeded to punch the ice demon. "You monster." Another punch. "You couldn't just go on your own way." He punched him again. Again. Again. Again. "Im-impossible!" The demon whimpered. Lilim however took no mercy on him and continued the electric attacks. Finally when Wendigo was close to fainting Kazuya stood over him, "Flaemis, **Agidyne**!" At which point the flame spirit began to squeeze the ice demon, the pressure began to increase, and then before Atsuro's eyes, Wendigo exploded.

"What the hell was that?" Atsuro shouted.

Standing with Flaemis behind him, and Lilim above, Kazuya smiled at Aturo, "That's us changing our fate."

Atsuro couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Come on Atsuro, let's get out of here."

"Yeah… Let's go." _Once again… Kazuya saved me…_ "Hey, I just remembered, with this black out going on, how are we going to charge our COMPs?"

"Damn it. I didn't even think about that." Kazuya looked at his COMP for the first time, and noticed he only had one out of four bars left. "What would I do without you Atsuro?"

Atsuro didn't say anything for a minute, and ignored the comment. "I think we should head to Akihabara first, and then stop by your apartment."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Those enhancement spells will only help us so much; we need these demons to survive."

"Kazuya… You've been doing your homework on the demon app haven't you?" Atsuro had been wondering this since the beginning of the battle, but now was as good a time as any to ask.

"Never again." Kazuya looked at his best friend. "I don't want to lose anyone again. I want to be strong enough to fight back, I want to be strong enough to protect, I just want to be strong enough, and using demons, or using magic, I don't care, I'll do it Atsuro." His friend didn't know what to say, "I spent all last night reading through the e-mails in our COMP." He looked at his friend and showed him his COMP. "There are three ways to get more powerful demons. First off, you need to understand about money. For every demon you defeat, you take their Macca. That's the currency they have. Although they don't care about Yen, they do have their own currency. Using this money you can actually buy certain demons' alliance. Flaemis cost me a pretty penny to summon. The other form is sacrificing. You can actually sacrifice two demons to summon one. Although it sounds counterproductive, we can summon stronger demons by giving up on weaker demons. And the final form is the original one we know. If you defeat a wild demon, it owes its alliance to you. Last night at the park, I trained using both Waira and Ogre to ambush demons that were wondering by. Using those I sacrificed them in order to summon Lilim. I could have taken that Wendigo in, and sacrificed him, but I couldn't control myself and killed him. Oh well."

_You're something else._ Atsuro couldn't believe his friend. _Is this because of Yuzu? I'm sorry Yuzu… Even though I'm the one who… Kazuya is the one who had the strength to avenge you…_

"Let's head out to Akihabara." Kazuya spoke up, and started walking away.

"Do you think we can level up my demons as well?" Atsuro asked.

"Sure, I think that since you and I are partnered together, we can summon the same demons." Kazuya looked at his COMP. "I mean, if not then the Death Clock would be seen by you too right?"

"Lilim! Summon!" Atsuro yelled out.

"Oh my, two young males." The demon appeared above. "What kind of fun are we having today master?"

Atsuro blushed at that. "What?!"

"Cut it out." Kazuya replied quickly.

"Oooh. Being talked down to by Master is also good!" the demon yelled. "If you don't need anything I'll be enjoying myself instead." And with that she disappeared from their group.

"Are they all like that?" Atsuro asked.

"Yeah, they all have their own personalities. I've had two Lilim's but they were different, and even had different stats. Apparently they said that each one is unique, and just like human's think they look the same, to them, we all look similar."

"Huh?" Atsuro wondered what that meant for him. "So I guess we should treat them respectfully then?"

"We're partners now, and we support each other, so it's not right to abuse them." Kazuya spoke.

Atsuro nodded. _Even though a demon killed our friend… we need to rely on demons to protect ourselves…_


	4. Day One (Pt II)

Things were not looking up for the Occult Research Club. Rias and Akeno were busy trying to take down the seals surrounding the Gremory’s Bishop; however, since Rias did not have the clearance of Sirzechs, the process was taking longer. Factor in that they were supposed to do this at night, and instead they were doing this first thing in the morning, the seals were proving tougher than normal to break down.

 “How you holding up Koneko?” Kiba asked as his sword once again was out of reach of his opponent.

“Tired.” The Nekomata replied.

Things weren’t looking great for the close combat duo that were fighting two magic casters. While it was true that most combat performers could close in on a magic caster and fight them, these horse headed demons were magic users, they had range on like Rias and Akeno. That meant that the duo couldn’t get close enough without leaving their charge open. At the same time this was going according to plan. Once Akeno and Rias finished unsealing Gaspar, they would turn the tables on them. Koneko once again used a feint attack only to retreat at the last moment.

The two clansmen were charging an attack and had their arms above their heads ready to blow their accumulated power.

“A combined attack!?” Kiba reacted as quickly as possible for a knight and sprinted in front of a tired Koneko. “SWORD BIRTH!” Exhausting whatever strength he had been saving he summoned a wall of swords to protect them.

“MAZIO!” Both clansmen unleashed an electric attack that expanded as far as even one of Akeno’s attacks would. The electricity ran through the swords and one by one Kiba could feel them start to shatter. The current was too powerful and soon Kiba was on the ground with Koneko stand protectively over him.

The two Orobas clansmen took no pity on the tiny girl, one ran at her, and while she moved to block, the one from behind attacked Kiba. Koneko fearing for her fellow friend turned to help him, but that left her open for an attack from the horsemen. “Zio!” The electricity hit her small body and electrocuted her to her knees. Both horsemen then powered their attacks, “MAZIO!” and then a powerful scream was let out by both Kiba and Koneko.

“Power of Destruction!” Turning around they saw Rias with her arm outstretched and Akeno carrying a young sleeping boy.

Rias ran towards her two servants who laid on the floor and tried to heal them; however, there was nothing left to heal. They were both dead. No longer living or breathing.

“Wha-what’s going on!?” the young boy in Akeno’s arms yelled out.

“Gasper.” The boy’s neck craned to look at his master, “We’re in trouble, and we need your help.”

“B-but…”

“If I tell you that we need your help, you need to understand and ask questions later. Can you do that for me _sweetie_?”

_Buchou…_ Akeno stood in the hallway surprised. She didn’t expect this. Meanwhile Gasper looked like he was about to cry.

“I-I’m sorry.” He sniffled a bit, but didn’t cry. “I’ll do my best for you master.”

“Thank you” She fluttered her wings and took flight, “Let’s go!”

Together the group smashed through a window and left flying from the building to the outside where they could hear the sounds of battle.

When they reached the battlefield outside of the Kuoh Student Council Room, they couldn’t believe what they were seeing. There was a trail of bodies leading from where the fight had started down towards the entrance of Kuoh.

On the floor, the first victim was the body of Sona’s pawn. Her hair frizzled from high voltage coursing through her body.

They accelerated their speed, but that just caused them to find more bodies along their path. On the bright side, there were also three dead horsemen. Including the two back in the Kuoh hallways, that made five of the original 12.

“We must hurry, I can still hear fighting!” Rias sped up more.

Finally they reached the front of the academy. There they saw Sona in her full might.

“Incredible.” Rias muttered.

Even though Sona had been outmatched from the beginning, her peerage of seven against ten of the Orobas clan and Lord Murmur, she was currently taking on five members of the horsemen, and fighting them to a standstill.

The fight wasn’t without its flaws though. Sona had led the enemy group to the front of the academy because that’s where Kuoh’s water pipes all connected to the center water fountain. From there Sona was using her mastery over water to push the enemy force back. From above Lord Murmur only hovered watching over. Sona was not killing any more of the clansmen, and instead only pushing back. She was counting on Rias coming back. The enemy would close in, and she would use a geyser of water to push them back. Sona knew that if she killed any of them then they would be resurrected and she would be using her energy inefficiently. Normally, using this much magic would exhaust her by now, but that’s where her tactician mind came in to play. With the water fountain at her disposal, she didn’t need to use magic to summon it, only a bit of magic to control it. It had cost her, her entire peerage, but here she was, buying time for Rias and hoping that she came back to save her.

“Gaspar!” Rias yelled out.

The young boy was almost hyperventilating after all the death he had seen; however, realizing how dire the situation was he stared straight at the clansmen activating his Sacred Gear.

Sona noticed that they had made it and turned her water into a force of nature. The water crashed down on them like a tsunami. It mercilessly crushed the horsemen, going in their mouths, coming out of their ears and blowing their eyes outwards with all the strength Sona could muster.

The devils all landed and stared ahead at Lord Murmur who was flying on his griffon. “ _Forbidden Balor View_.”

Before anybody could say anything else, his griffon flapped its majestic wings and flew away, faster than they could see.

“Akeno! Follow after, don’t engage, just make sure he leaves the immediate area.”

“Yes ma’am!” Akeno who was always more familiar with flying chased after.

Gasper who had been shaking suddenly collapsed to his knees. “I don’t know what’s going on!”

Rias however ran towards Sona who was on all fours looking at the ground.

“Sona…”

“Rias…. I’m sorry.” The young bespectacled woman cried.

Taken aback, Rias didn’t know what to say, and only stuttered, “Wh-what?”

“Right now Rias…” The young woman stopped to sob, “Right now, I **hate** you.” Rias took a step back. “I… I know it was my choice, I know that you did what you could but...” The young girl kept crying, her glasses had fallen from the accumulated tears inside them, “Why was a High Class devil after you? Why couldn’t you be faster? And…” a hiccup escaped the Sitri heiress, “If you were going to take so long, why didn’t you just let me die with _them_.”

* * *

Their conversation had lasted them long enough to reach Akihabara. “Hey… I think that’s my friend?” Kazuya gave Atsuro a confused look, but went along. “Keisuke!”

The young teen heard them and turned around. “Atsuro?”

“Oh wow. It’s kind of cool to see you.” Atsuro replied.

“Yeah, it’s kind of refreshing to see a friendly face.” The bespectacled teen answered.

“It’s getting tough out here huh?” Aturo then realized Kazuya hadn’t said anything, “Oh, this is my friend Kazuya.”

“Nice to meet you.” Kazuya stepped closer.

“Of course. It’s a pleasure. What brings you guys here?”

“Well we’re actually looking for a portable charger.”

“Oh… Are you guys COMP users as well?” Keisuke replied nonchalantly.

“Yeah! Are you using one too?” Atsuro was actually surprised that his friend would be using one.

“Yeah, I got probably the same modified COMP you guys have.” Pulling out a small charger he gave it to Atsuro. “Here you can charge yours while we get another one for you guys.”

The two of them followed him into an alley where a shop was currently still working and managed to score another one.

“Well then, I think I’ll see you guys around.” Keisuke replied.

“What? Leaving already?” Atsuro asked.

“Yeah, I don’t want to bring any unnecessary trouble.”

“What do you mean?”

Kazuya took this moment to shed some light. “His Death Clock says 1.” Atsuro looked shocked. “He’s trying to spare us since our clock currently reads 2.”

“Is that true Keisuke?”

“Your friend is pretty sharp.” Keisuke laughs. “Yeah, it’s true. I’m probably going to die tomorrow.”

“That can’t be…” Atsuro mumbles… “You know you can change your number right?”

“What do you mean?” Keisuke is genuinely interested.

“Well ours said 0 just this morning, but after defeating a Wendigo, we’ve been able to add two more days to our clock.”

“Change your fates?” Keisuke raises a hand to his chin as he starts thinking… “You know what, thanks. I’ll tell you something as well.” Atsuro and Kazuya both get closer. “Currently inside the Yamanote line, there isn’t a single person whose Death Clock reads over 6. I think that means that within 6 days, something tragic will happen to the Yamanote line that will wipe us all out.”

Atsuro seems shocked. “Six days? But what about the rest of the world? We’re an island country, but we’re still in the center, how can only us be affected?”

“I’m not sure, but most of the SDF soldiers that I see don’t have a Death Clock, which according to the rules means that they have more than ten days left to live.”

“Crap… We either have to find out what that calamity is and stop it… or escape the Yamanote line ourselves…” Atsuro replied.

“Well that’s all I know.” Keisuke once again replied, “I’ll see you guys around okay?” and headed off.

“Do you think he’ll be okay?” Atsuro asked Kazuya.

“I’m not sure. I want to say yes, but…” The words lingered in the air and Kazuya simply started walking again. “Come on, let’s head home. If we can reach my apartment we can at least rest for a little.”

As they continued walking, they soon reached Shibuya park. “This is the park where a student from my school died.”

Atsuro was surprised to hear that. “Did you know him?”

“Not really.” He wasn’t sure how to act. Issei was at most an acquaintance, but he didn’t want to be disrespectful towards the dead. “He was a bit of a pervert, but I don’t think he deserved to die.”

“God has thrown another ordeal down on us.” Both teens turned and could see the leader of the Shomonkai speaking. “After mankind has overcome the language barrier, God has decided to throw another ordeal. We must stand together and overcome such ordeal!”

“Oh, look,” Atsuro spoke, “the Shomonkai are here.”

They were listening on when they spotted a familiar face. “Look Kazuya, Amane is here too.” True to his word, the purple haired young girl was walking around helping refugees as she preached their gospel. “Last night she looked brave and powerful, but today she actually looks cute.”

“Yeah you’re right.”’ Last night, in the dark and after pushing back Wendigo, she _had_ seen brave and powerful, maybe even frightful.

Amane spotted them and walked closer, “Hello, I’m glad that you two have been safe.”

“It was thanks to you after all.” Kazuya replied.

“No, after all I left, everything from that point on has been you.”

“Thank you Amane.” Atsuro replied. “Where’s Asia?” He looked around and couldn’t spot her.

“She’s actually helping heal people at another park with some more Shomonkai members.”

Kazuya remembered something that he forgot to ask yesterday. “Do you guys by any chance know where Naoya is?”

Amane eyed Kazuya for a second before answering. “No. The Shomonkai haven’t seen him since we hired him to make the Demon Summoning app. If you’ll excuse me now, I have to go.” She turned around and left the two teens behind.

“Did you hear that Kazuya?” Atsuro spoke as soon as Amane was out of earshot. “The Shomonkai are the ones who hired Naoya to build this program.”

“Yeah.” Kazuya’s mind was working on overdrive. “But why would the Shomonkai want a Demon Summoning app? To summon a God? Re-enact the ordeal they’re trying to spread? Or maybe even bring hell to Tokyo?”

“Who knows…” Atsuro was deep in thought. “Well what do we know?”

Kazuya started walking and Atsuro followed behind. “Well Naoya was hired by the Shomonkai to design the Demon Summoning App. Naoya made three COMPs and gave them to us to keep and said we would need them. There’s currently a lock down with some phony ‘poisonous gas’ story. Demons are currently running around the city ravaging what they can. Why they needed the app, why the government has us locked in, and what we were meant to do with these COMPs is our main problem.” Kazuya thought this over.

“Maybe Naoya gave us the COMPs to protect ourselves?” Atsuro replied.

“But if that’s the case, wouldn’t it have been easier to just let us know not to be in Tokyo when this would happen?” Kazuya was confused as well.

“Well, there’s not much we can do without meeting up with Naoya. He should have answers.”

“That’s true.” Kazuya kept trudging on. “To be honest, I’m getting quite tired.”

Atsuro laughed, “Well that’s what you get for staying up all night.”

“At the moment, that sounded like such a good idea.” Kazuya defended.

As they reached a four way intersection, Kazuya saw something fly right past him, with a few more going right behind it. _Was that… No…._

“The hell was that?” Kazuya spoke up.

“I don’t know. I’ve never seen so many demons sprint towards a common goal.” Atsuro looked towards the amphitheater, and then towards the bridge that would bring them much closer to Kuoh. “Should we follow them?”

Kazuya had been thinking the same thing… _I am not a coward…_ “We don’t have much information on demons and I think this is a perfect chance to see how they work together and maybe even find out what their goal is. I personally have never seen so many of the same kind in a pack attacking after the same goal.”

Atsuro looked relieved. “I want to help.” He let out a nervous laugh, “I know someone who is weak like me shouldn’t have such thoughts, but I can’t help it.”

Kazuya smiled at his friend. “Before we go there’s something we should do.”

* * *

 

“It’s useless…” Haru had been trying to finish the one thing her mentor had left her. “Why did you give me this song?” 

In front of her though, a crowd had shown up; however, the crowd was not made up of humans, but demons. One demon growled at her and called out, “I’ve found you...” This demon was different than the ones that Haru had seen. “Relinquish your power and give it to my master.”

“My power?” Haru looked confused. “Demons? Why can’t they just leave me alone…?”

“We are not demons!” The youngest of the fallen angels spoke out.  “We are Fallen Angels, and you will understand that after we’re done with you!”

“Don’t resist little girl.” The one that spoke here was arrogant. “Despite having a sacred gear, it doesn’t seem you know how to use it, weak humans like you piss me off.”

“Raynare, let’s do this quickly.” Another voice spoke up behind her.

“It’s you!” From behind the fallen angels spoke up an angry voice. “You’re the one who killed Issei!”

Raynare who was at the front of the pack turned nonchalantly. “Ah, I remember you. You were with the kimono weirdo weren’t you?”

_She must be talking about Naoya, and Kazuya must think this is the demon that killed his school mate._

“Don’t worry Haru-san.” Kazuya yelled out. “I won’t let these things kill one more person.” He turned to his friend, “You ready Atsuro?”

“Yeah!”

“Are you sure you two kids will be able to stop us?” Raynare boasted. At this both teens pulled out their COMPs.

 “Summon: Flaemis!” Kazuya had the elemental spirit behind him, its fire blazing hot.

To his right however Atsuro summoned something different. “Summon: Yuki! Summon: Suparna!” A female wearing a solid white kimono to match her complexion, appeared, and next to her a golden bird stood.

“Th-that still won’t be enough!” Kalwamer, a fellow fallen angel wearing a purple dress replied.

Next to her was the only male, wearing a trench coat and fedora he stood calm. “Hmmm... Interesting, you seem to be like those pesky Shomonkai people.”

 “Those fucking Shomonkai have kept that nun away from me, but when we take this bitches’ sacred gear we’ll be able to control the world. We’ll destroy the Shomonkai for their insolence!”

Kazuya and Atsuro exchanged glances, but weren’t sure how to reply to that. Instead Kazuya gave out orders. “You take Yuki and ride Suparna to Haru. Have her ride Suparna while you meet back with me in the middle.” Atsuro nodded and jumped on Suparna along with Yuki, while the legendary bird took flight.

“Your plan won’t work boys.” Raynare replied. “Mittelt, Kalawarner go after them!”

“Heh, are you sure you should be splitting your forces evenly?” Replied Kazuya.

“Ohh. You have some guts kid.” The fallen angel replied. “But don’t worry, I do see you as a bit of a threat, and that’s why Dohnaseek and I will be the ones to fight you.” In a rescue mission you would of course send out the vanguard first, and leave a tank behind to distract. However, she did feel that this teenager was dangerous and didn’t want to leave herself open. Two fallen angels would kill this boy, and the other two would be enough for the other boy since he was protecting someone at the same time.

Meanwhile Atsuro was flying above them nearing the singer who was surprisingly calm, “Hold on just a little longer, I’m almost there!”

“You guys…. You should leave me here and run away.” Despite being calm, it looked like the only feeling she had was of guilt.

“I’m not going to leave you.” _Why is she so ready to die?_

“Umm… Thanks, but don’t kill yourself.” Not sure how to reply Haru simply gave them a fair warning.

“Hahaha. Could this boy be a fan of yours?” Kalwamer laughed from behind. “He looks like one of those otaku stalkers that would buy your underwear online!”

“Gross Kalwamer! Don’t say things like that!”

“Don’t worry Mittlet, this pervert probably likes loli’s as well.”

Atsuro landed in front of Haru and let her ride the magical bird. “Stay nearby; we don’t know where there could be more.”

“Thanks.” Haru jumped on the bird and hovered up.

“Putting her in the sky only makes her easier to kill!” Kalwamer formed a spear of light and threw it, but it never reached as the bird flapped its wings to form a gust of wind that stopped the spear from ever reaching her.

Mittlet who reached the ground formed a spear as well, “These might not be poisonous to you, but they’ll still kill you!” She threw hers at Atsuro, but the boy dodged it easily.

Yuki from behind laughed, “Fallen angels are all so narrow minded.” Both Kalwamer and Mittlet growled at the demon. “Your light spears are strong, but what you need is diversity!” She lifted her hands in the air and lighting came down striking Kalwamer while Mittlet dodged.

Atsuro, who was front line, ran straight up to Mittlet who was still dodging more electrical strikes and yelled, “I don’t like lolis!” when the young fallen turned around, a fist came at her dealing high physical damage. She was thrown to the side from the impact. Both fallen angels were on their knees, and when they looked up Atsuro stood in front of them. “Yuki! Finish them.” The female demon walked up next to Atsuro and spoke her spell, “Mabufu!” Ice spears exploded from her hands at high speeds stabbing through both angels. “Ironic no?” The demon giggled before turning to Atsuro for further instructions. “Let’s go and see if Kazuya needs help.” Running towards the entrance of the amphitheater where his friend was, Atsuro looked over his shoulder to catch Suparna and Haru hovering behind him.

“Tell me boy, where did you humans start getting those toys?” Raynare asked.

“Heh, I’ll tell you if you answer me why you’re killing specific humans.” The fallen angel raised an eye brow at that. “Don’t play around. You’re not killing every human you see, and you say you’re not a demon so you’re not trying to gain freedom from your master. You’re targeting specific humans, and I want to know why.”

She pondered it for a second, “Sure. I killed that boy Issei because he had something called a sacred gear. I don’t know what type it was, but Ko-, my associate said it had a draconian feel to it, maybe Dragon’s Hand, or something. This girl however is different. My associate said he heard from the grapevine that she had a special sacred gear, one that he wanted for himself; however, I don’t plan on delivering her. If she can learn to control hers she’ll be able to control any devil or demon! Such power is too good to pass up, so I’m going to extract it from her and use on myself.” Dohnaseek grunted and gave a disapproving look, “Don’t worry so much. He’s going to die anyway.” Kazuya gave a disturbing smirk. “What are you smiling about boy?”

 “This COMP was given to us by my cousin Naoya. The Shomonkai have them because my cousin made the program. With this COMP we’re able to form contracts with demons. Oh, and the reason why I’m smiling, well it’s just that we were thinking the same thing.” She looked at him with a confused expression, to which he answered her. “Since I’m going to kill you right now, it doesn’t matter if I tell you or not.”Before either fallen angel could reply, he ran straight ahead, “Flaemis get the guy on the left!” He turned to the female and smiled, “You’re mine!”

A chilling bloodlust came from him and Raynare almost flinched. Getting her bearings back, she formed a light spear and threw it at him. Instead of dodging though, the boy used his hand to push the spear away. “Wh-” However, Kazuya didn’t let her finish as his fists were on her already. He punched her while she was surprised and followed it up with another. When she punched him in the face, hoping to make some distance, Kazuya simply countered with a lighting fast punch again. _That was instinctive!_ The teenager kicked her legs out from under her and dropped her. When she grabbed on to his shirt for support, he simply used one hand to choke her on the spot. “You know…” He started, “Out of all your friends, you’re the most attractive.” She was for the first time afraid of a human. He turned her cheek to see Dohnaseek, but all she could see was fire engulfing him. “Flaemis has no body. So I thought he would be more than enough to burn through you all.” She squirmed but he didn’t let go. “The reason _I_ attacked, was simply because I wanted to test myself against a fallen angel.” _You’re not human!_ Raynare had tears threatening to escape. “You were so cooperative earlier; I’m hoping you’ll still be.” The grip loosened and she was able to breathe. “Who is your associate?” And Raynare squealed. “Kokabiel. He’s a powerful fallen angel! He’s currently in Tokyo and is attempting to start another war.” Kazuya pondered her statement. _A powerful Fallen Angel in the lockdown, bent on fighting a war? Maybe that’s the calamity that Keisuke was talking about earlier._ “Thank you very much.” Raynare let out a sigh of relief, “So I can go now?” Her answer was Kazuya’s hand gripping her neck again. Her eyes widened and she tried to let out a scream, but nothing came out. “No.” He moved his hand over her mouth, “Agi!” and a ball of fire went down her throat burning everything its path.

Atsuro showed up, only to see the fire spirit circle Kazuya, as the female fallen angel slumped forward. In the distance he could see the ashes of what he assumed to be the male fallen angel. From behind him the bird of Hindu lore carried Haru. Both of them approached Kazuya.

“Did we win?” Atsuro asked.

“That depends.” Kazuya replied, “Did you do your half?”

“Hah, if I’m here then that’s obviously a yes!” Haru hopped off from the bird and dusted herself off. Atsuro turned towards her, “So are you okay?”

“Yeah… Thanks to you two.” She stared at Kazuya, “You look familiar.”

“Oh, we were at your show earlier today!” Atsuro filled in.

“Oh, so you guys are fans?”

“No, we were stopping by.” Kazuya replied.

“You don’t pull punches do you?” She laughed. “So you can summon demons, too?”

He nodded and Atsuro continued, “Yeah, but I’m surprised. You were surrounded by all those demons and never so much as screamed.”

“I would have been fine by myself if my sequencer hadn’t run out of batteries.”

“What do you mean?” Kazuya was confused.

“You guys are demon tamers right? Well me too, but I use a different method. I summon my demons by singing in sync with the sequencer.”

“That’s really strange…. Did Naoya make that sequencer for you?” Atsuro replied.

“Naoya? Who? No, I borrowed this from someone over six months ago.”

Kazuya picked up on that quickly, “Someone?”

“Yeah, Aya, the old leader of D-Va, lent it to me… The batteries are dead so for now it’s just a useless hunk of junk. But I still like to have it close by…”

Atsuro quickly replied to that, “Let’s get it working.”

“Well, I’d like to, but they’re all sold out of that kind at the convenience stores.”

“Oh… C-can I have a look at the sequencer’s terminal?”

“Hm? Uh, sure…?”

“Damn… It’s no good. I thought we might’ve been able to use the hand charger to juice it back up.”

“Well, thanks anyway… Were you worried about me?” She laughed, “Don’t worry. Even if it’s not working, this is still like a security blanket for me…”

“A security blanket….?”

“Hah! Don’t over think it.”

“So you first summoned a demon over six months ago? Man, you’re way ahead of us!”

“No, the first time it happened was about a month and a half back.”

“Still, that’s more experience than ours! We just started yesterday!”

“Yesterday? You’ve come a long way in two days, then… Amazing. That reminds me… Hey. You there.” Haru walks over to Kazuya and leans in. “Yeah… I thought so. You got this dangerous smell to you.” She let out a chuckle then leans in closer to his ear and whispers, “But I kind of like that about you.” Atsuro is left speechless and Kazuya doesn’t move away or back down. “Well, thanks again. I’m gonna get going, but I hope we run into each other again.”

“Are you sure that’s okay?” Kazuya asked. “My apartment is just up ahead.”

“You’re going to have to buy me dinner first.” Haru laughed and started walking away, and Kazuya couldn’t help but stare at the sway of her hips.

“What the hell was that?” Atsuro said after she was gone.

Kazuya pulled his COMP out and Flaemis, along with all the other demons were transferred back. He then began to leave the area as well. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Jesus, that school of yours sure changed you huh?” Atsuro laughed. “Still, of all people, who would have thought that she could summon demons too? I guess demons have been around Tokyo way before we knew about them. I wonder what Sequencer and our COMPs have in common.”

“Seriously. Well at least she’s safe.” Atsuro gave him a questioning look. “I saw her Death Clock go up to 2 now.”

They started going up some stairs to cross the river towards the Kuoh district where Kazuya’s apartment was.

“That means we can change other’s Death Clock as well then?” With Kazuya nodding, Atsuro continued. “Then we should try to raise everyone’s Death Clock!”

“You’re right; which reminds me, one of those fallen angels gave me some good information.”

Atsuro seemed extremely interested in that. “That’s great...” However, before he could say anything else they stopped at the head of the stairs.

“Who’s there?” Kazuya yelled out. It was only 7:30, but the sun was already setting and that left this bridge oddly dark. From ahead a small group of people could be seen. Both Kazuya and Atsuro had their hands on their COMPs ready for anything.

“Minegishi-kun?” Atsuro turned to Kazuya as the voice got louder and closer. “Minegishi-kun is that you?”


End file.
